


Twitterfic 18 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Car Sex, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Daddy kink and finger sucking"
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 10





	Twitterfic 18 - Flip Zimmerman x Reader

You entered the diner, Flip's arms draped around your shoulders and hugging you to his chest, as he walked behind you, warming you up. It was early in the morning, and you'd decided to take Flip for breakfast before his shift.

You dragged him along to a booth, and you sat opposite each other. A waitress came over not long after, poured you both some coffee, and took your order.

As she left for the kitchen, you stretched your arms out across the table, signalling Flip to do the same, and took his hands in yours. You smiled.

About ten minutes passed, while the two of you chatted and sipped your coffee. The waitress brought out your food; you'd both decided to split some waffles, a few extra toppings thrown in to each of your tastes.

You looked over at Flip while you were eating. His dark wavy hair framing his face, a strand or two falling out of place as he ate. Wearing the red flannel shirt you knew so well. Your eyes roamed over his broad chest, his strong arms, hiding beneath the shirt. A memory suddenly sparked in your mind; a few days ago when he'd had a rare day off, you'd strutted about his place wearing that shirt... And nothing else. It was a fun day, to say the least.

Thinking about that day now, you felt your thighs press together underneath the table. Your teeth dragging along your bottom lip as your gaze rose back up to his face. A wicked little thought had crossed your mind.

You reached towards the plate of waffles, running your index finger through the whipped cream.

You made sure he was watching, as you brought your finger to your lips, and sucked it clean. Your eyes locked with his as you did so. His own eyes narrowed slightly, one eyebrow quirked up, a grin beginning to form on his lips.

"Whatcha doin' there, doll?" his voice low, so as not to draw attention from anyone else in the diner.

You smirked back at him, then started reaching for one of his hands. He let you take it, curious about what you'd do next. You gently straightened out his fingers, taking his index finger now, dipping it in the whipped cream. You pulled him closer, across the table, slowly pushing his cream-coated finger past your lips... Sucking away the sweet substance, teasing him with your tongue.

Now his eyes are wide and glinting mischievously, much like yours. Even when his finger is licked clean, you continue swirling your tongue around him, taking him deeper. Then you release his finger from between your lips with a pop.

The look he's giving you right now is positively feral, and you notice his breathing has become irregular, as he stares you down.

"How's your breakfast, daddy?" you ask, smiling sweetly.

He seems to let out a low growl. "Daddy's still hungry, baby."

He sets down some money on the table. Grabbing your hand, nearly knocking over your coffee cup, he drags you up and away from the booth. He's leading you out through the exit of the diner, back towards your car. It's cold outside but you don't notice, heat filling you up inside, adrenaline coursing through you.

He opens the door to the backseat, and you swear he almost tears it off its hinges, before pushing you inside the vehicle. He slams the door shut behind him and practically pounces on you in the backseat, his lips crashing against yours.

Before you know it you're both starting to strip your clothes, zips and buttons coming undone, as he shifts you onto his lap. His mouth barely leaves your neck as he positions you, your dripping pussy now hovering over his cock. He firmly grabs on to your hips, sinking you down, filling you whole.

You moan out loudly while his teeth are grip the skin on your neck. Then he releases you and angles your face towards his, offering up two of those thick fingers. Your pupils dilate and you part your lips, before he pushes them into your mouth. You suck and moan round his digits as he thrusts his cock up inside you, your cunt throbbing with arousal and pleasure.

One hand still on your hip, controlling your movements, desperately chasing his release. You work with him, grinding down on his dick, one of your hands slipping between you so your fingers brush over your clit.

He's getting breathless now, overwhelmed by the feeling of your cunt swallowing his cock, your mouth still sucking on his fingers.

"That's it baby... I need you to cum for daddy, you feel too good babygirl..." he grunts, his grip on your hip even tighter now.

Your fingers circling fast on your clit, hurtling you towards your peak, the hot air in the car making you dizzy...

Your pussy clenches, greedily gripping his dick, and you spill your cum all over him. He pulls his fingers from your mouth as you moan, quickly returning his hand to your other hip, fucking you mercilessly.

He groans, as his hot cum coats your walls, shuddering underneath you and his eyes tightly shut as you both ride out your orgasms.

You fall against his chest, panting, and you feel him relax in his seat.

"Huh... Thanks for breakfast, babygirl... Daddy's satisfied now..."


End file.
